Not Alone, Merry Niffmas !
by ImagenaryFriendd
Summary: When Nick's walking through the snow, his eye catches a blonde, shivering boy covered in snow, almost freezing to death. Nick decides to take him home with him, it is Christmas after all.
1. Prologue

Nick shivered slightly and pulled up his scarf so it also covered his nose too. It was cold, very cold. And there was actually snow !

This was going to be the best Christmas ever. Nick had experienced a white Christmas only once before, but that was so long ago he had forgotten most of it already. But he would never forget how wonderful it was.

When he woke up at 8 o'clock this morning and saw every surface outside covered with a thick layer of snow, he couldn't contain his happiness. He wanted to run outside immediately, but reminded himself he should dress properly and have breakfast with the family first. And by family, he meant his parents. His sister couldn't make it in time, she'd arrive somewhere tonight, and his brother wasn't coming at all.

After a sumptuous dinner which took way too long in Nick's eyes, he had rushed outside to touch the snow. He wanted to put it in his mouth, but he didn't want to risk falling ill at Christmas, so he decided not to and looked around for victims to attack with snow balls, but no one was around. Church had started an hour ago, but Nick's neighbourhood wasn't that religious so there were only a couple of footprints in the snow. The rest was probably still sleeping. Oh how he wished his sister was there ..

Nick didn't have much else to do, so he decided he'd go for a walk through the park. The snow there was practically untouched, and he felt like an intruder to the world of white beauty.

He strolled down the path he always walked, but it looked much prettier now the snow covered all the trash on the ground. He sat down on a bench and looked out over the white, glittery world of snow. He sighed at the beauty of it, and little foggy clouds escaped his mouth.

The world looked just like Narnia in the second book. A song came to Nick's mind, and since no one was around, he started singing.

_It's always nice to look out the window_  
><em>And see those very first few flakes of snow<em>  
><em>And later on we can go outside<em>  
><em>And create the impression of an angel that just fell from the sky<em>

He got up to feet again and walked in the direction of the houses again, not stopping the song.

_When February rolls around I'll roll my eyes_  
><em>Turn a cold shoulder to these even colder skies<em>  
><em>And by the fire my heart it heaves a sigh<em>  
><em>For the green grass waiting on the other side<em>

The wall that surrounded and protected the neighbourhood appeared out of the white and told Nick he was close to civilization again.

_It's always winter but never Christmas_  
><em>It seems this curse just can't be lifted<em>

As he walked closer, he noticed colour between the white, there against the wall, in the corner. Nick started walking faster, and as he approached, he could distuinguish more and more of what was covered up with snow in the corner.

_Yet in the midst of all this ice and snow_  
><em>Our hearts stay warm cause they are filled with hope<em>

His voice trailed off when he realized it was a boy sitting against the wall. He had pulled his legs up against his chest in an attempt to save some warmth, his face was pale, but his cheeks and adorable nose were both red from cold, his once pale blue scarf was darker from moisture, and his blonde, half frozen hair stuck on his head.

Nick rushed to the boy and kneeled down in front of him to check if he was still alive, and sighed relieved when he noticed the boy was still breathing. He wiped away the snow from the top of the boy's head and the rest of his body (the layer of snow wasn't as thick as on the ground, so Nick knew the boy must've sat down somewhere in the last hour or so of the snowstorm last night), and tried to find his hands. Although they were pulled up in his sleeves and clenched to wrists, they were freezing cold –which wasn't surprising since the boy wasn't wearing any gloves.

He took off his gloves, took one of the boy's wrists, opened it and took the almost lifeless hand between his own and started rubbing it until it started to get some colour again. He muffled the boy's hand in his glove, his own hands were warm enough anyway, and grabbed the other one. While he rubbed the other hand warm, he looked up and studied the boy's face.

Nick recognized him from somewhere. He was absolutely positive he had seen him before, but he couldn't remember where.

The blonde sniffed and opened his eyes which he had kept squeezed shut until now. He looked from Nick to his hands and back to Nick again. His almost blue lips moved. "Thank you." he said barely audible.

Nick smiled. "It's alright." He put the blonde's other hand in his other glove and got to his feet again. "Can you walk ?" he asked insecure.

The blonde nodded. "I don't see why not." He said hoarsely.

Nick had to hold in a snicker. This boy was almost hypothermic and if he had been here for a couple of hours longer, he probably would've died, and he didn't see why he might not be able to walk ?

Instead he just smiled again and offered his hand. The boy took it and slowly pulled himself up, but it didn't quite work and Nick offered his other hand too and helped him get up.

When the boy finally stood, Nick realized who this was. This was Jeff Sterling, he was in the same year, he used to see him pass in the corridors at school, but he never really talked to him. Except for when Jeff's father died of a heart attack half a year ago, he had politely offered his condolences. A couple of weeks ago, Jeff disappeared from school though, no one had heard anything from him ever since.

"You're Jeff, right ?" he asked, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Jeff Sterling ?"

The boy nodded. "That's right. And you are .. uhm .. I know who you are, but I can't remember your name right now." He sounded apologetic.

"Nick. I'm Nick."

"Of course." Jeff's expression relaxed, but he still looked a bit uncomfortable.

Nick hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you doing there ?" he asked softly. "You're not homeless, are you ?"

Jeff shook his head. "Well, I used to live with my mom, but she kicked me out about two weeks ago. I lived with a couple of so-called 'friends' for a couple of days, but I couldn't stay there for longer. So I live outside now." He gave a small shrug.

Nick knew the blonde pretended not to care, but he couldn't fool Nick. He knew this was hard on him, but he decided to drop the subject. "So, you want to come to mine's ? It's almost lunch time." There was no way Nick was going to let him stay outside. Especially not with Christmas.

Jeff glanced up and studied Nick's face as if he didn't believe he was serious. Then he smiled for the first time. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue this soon, I promise ! I just didn't have the time to type more up :s<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and happy Niffmas everybody ! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas

**Okay, I admit this took a bit longer than expected, oops.**

**But for some reason, nothing I wrote was good enough to publish .. Writersblock -_-**

**So some parts in this are really rubbish, but I hope you still enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Mum, dad, I brought a guest !" Nick half shouted while he closed the door after Jeff stepped in.<p>

He kicked off his snowy shoes, made sure he left them on the doormat, and hang his jacket and scarf on the peg. Jeff did the same and followed Nick to the living room.

Nick's father was reading on the couch and didn't even bother to look up from his book while Nick's mother was busy with preparing lunch in the kitchen. She poked her head around the door when she heard the two boys enter the living room.

"Mum, this is Jeff. He can lunch with us, right ?"

Nick's mother's eyes were questioning but not unkind when she studied the blonde for a second. "Of course ! Merry Christmas, Jeff !" she said smiling.

"Thanks mum !" Nick said cheerfully when he noticed Jeff looked a bit uncomfortable.

Jeff had nodded gratefully, but it had been barely noticeable since he was shivering like crazy.

"Wait a second, I'll get you a fleece-blanket." Nick disappeared into a closet and came out with a blanket. He put it over Jeff's shoulder carefully –yes, he had to stand on his toes to reach the other boy's shoulder- and started rubbing the other boy's arms. "Come on, you need to warm up a little. Rub yourself."

Jeff meant to say thanks, but it just didn't come out for some reason, so he simply mouthed a thanks to him. Maybe it was because he could almost literally feel Nick's father eyeing at him suspiciously.

"You're welcome." Nick said, still in his cheerful voice. "Come on, let's sit. Lunch is almost ready." He led Jeff to the table, put him down in a chair and took the seat next to him.

To say lunch was uncomfortable and weird, would be an understatement. Jeff was obviously not used to praying, so he had started eating right away and got a dirty look from Nick's father. He swallowed quickly and muttered a 'sorry'. Nick suppressed a laugh and mouthed him 'it's alright'.

After prayer, Nick's mother tried to start a conversation, but she didn't quite succeed. "So, where did you meet Jeff ?"

"Well, he's in the same year as me," It seemed better to Nick to leave out the bit of Jeff not showing up in school lately. "I was having a stroll this morning, and Jeff was in the park too." Okay, he left out almost everything, but it was for the better.

"Oh," Nick's mom sounded surprised. "don't you celebrate Christmas with your family ?"

"I have no family." Jeff answered bluntly.

"Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry.." Nick's mother trailed off awkwardly.

Nick wondered why Jeff lied about his family, but he was pretty sure there was a good reason, so he kept his mouth shut.

Nick mother did a second attempt to start a conversation. "So, how long are you going to stay ?"

Jeff shot Nick a panicked look. He had no idea. Nick had simply taken him home, how was he supposed to know what Nick's plans were ? Was he supposed to leave after dinner, or was Nick planning on letting him stay for the rest of the day ?

"He's going to stay for the night, right Jeff ?" Nick helped him out.

Jeff nodded quickly and shot Nick a grateful glare while he picked up his fork and started eating. They had so much food here. Turkey, beef, chicken, potatoes, chips, lettuce, carrots .. He didn't know where to start, so he simply stuffed his mouth full with a bit of everything.

He received a soft kick from Nick under the table, and when he looked up, the dark-haired boy was looking at him with warning eyes. Jeff got the message: _We don't eat like that here. It doesn't matter for how long you've been starving, just behave_. Jeff understood though, if Nick's parents knew he was practically a tramp, they'd probably kick him out. So he chewed slower, tried to be as decent as possible, but still ate as much as he could.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner passed by in silence except for some chit-chatting between Nick and his mum, and it was in Nick's bedroom when Jeff finally spoke again. "Your parents don't like me much." He murmured.<p>

Nick simply replied, "Well, you don't talk much." but realized this wasn't really comforting. "But that's not really why they act like that. My parents have always been a bit awkward with strangers. My mum's really shy, but she's one of the kindest people you'll ever meet, and my dad is just .. I don't know. He doesn't like strangers being in the house. Honestly, imagine dinner when my sister brought her boyfriend home for the first time .." He grinned at the memory. It was a bit sad for his sister and her boyfriend of course, but honestly, it was quite hilarious too. Nick quickly straightened his face. "Don't worry, Jeff, you're welcome here." He gave Jeff a friendly smile.

"I have no idea why you're so nice to me, but thank you. Also, thanks for sticking up for me back there with your parents. You could've told them the truth .."

"It's alright. If I told them the truth, my dad would probably have sent you back, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Why ?" Jeff eyed Nick curiously. "I mean nothing to you, we've never really talked before. Why would it matter to you what happens to me ?"

Nick blinked a couple of times. Jeff was right, why would it matter to him what happened to Jeff ? Why did he care so much for the blonde ? "I.. I don't know.." he trailed off.

Neither of them knew what to say, so they both just looked away awkwardly.

Nick plopped down on his bed with his phone to text his sister, and Jeff walked around Nick's room, studying ever inch of it. It was pretty neat for a teenager's room, there were no (or barely any) clothes, books or CDs on his floor, and the desk was tidied up too. It had a laptop on his with extra boxes, a mouse and a keyboard, some schoolbooks in a neat pile and a stereo system with some CDs piled up next to it.

Jeff pressed the play-button and The Hallelujah Chorus from Handel's Messiah, supplemented by hyperactive drums and guitar with a tad too much distortion, burst out of the speakers. Jeff almost got blasted out of his socks and immediately turned down the volume.

"For goodness sake, I almost got a heart attack." Breathed Nick, who grabbed his phone (which he had dropped being overwhelmed by the volume of the music) from the floor.

"Sorry." Jeff grinned. "Sounds nice though, much better than the original I imagine. Who is it ?"

"Relient K. Their Christmas CD is the only Christmas music I can stand. Have a look, the album is the one on top of the rest." Nick gestured to the pile of CDs that accompanied his stereo system, not taking his eyes off his phone.

Jeff picked up the cover and read the title. ".. Let It Snow Baby, Let It Reindeer ?" he raised his eyebrows.

"That's the one." Nick murmured.

Jeff started the CD again and listened carefully. "Do you like to sing ?" he asked out of the blue.

Nick looked up from his phone and glared at Jeff. "Uhm, yes. Not that I sound good or anything, it's just something I really like to do." Nick half-stuttered. "Why do you ask ?"

"This sounds a lot like the song you were singing when you found me." He answered. "Hearing the original, I think you sounded pretty good."

"Oh, thanks." Nick blushed, quickly turning attention to his phone again.

Jeff sighed. "Seriously, what's so interesting about that phone ? There's a complete stranger in your room, I could've stolen all your savings already." He didn't know why, but he was slightly annoyed by the fact Nick thought that phone was more important than him.

"You never would." Nick said, his fingers quickly tapping the screen of his smartphone. "But to answer your question: I'm texting with my sister. She's pregnant and she's on her way here with her boyfriend. You do _not_ know any of this though, my father is strongly religious and he'll go mad when he finds out she's pregnant. She's not married yet and such .."

"Is her boyfriend coming too ?" Jeff asked.

"Not today, he has to work. Maybe he'll come tomorrow. I don't hope so though."

"Why not ?"

"I don't like him much. It's probably just me, but he's got this attitude I do not like at all .." Nick sighed. "I don't even know why I'm boring you with this stuff. Let's do something fun. What do you like to do ?"

Jeff bit his lip and looked around the room until his eyes caught the PS3 in the corner.

Nick followed Jeff's gaze. "Oh, so you like gaming, huh ? What sort of games ? Action, race, adventure ?" He tilted his head curiously.

"All of them." Replied Jeff simply.

"Then it's time I beat you at racing." Nick said with a mischievous grin.

They spent three hours playing race games until Nick got tired of losing (he discovered Jeff was better at racing than he thought) and excused himself to get some food, leaving Jeff alone in his room.

Why do I trust this guy so much ? I never really talked to him before, I practically barely know him. But he just seems so .. Nick couldn't place the feeling. He liked Jeff. The guy was nice, funny, a bit shy, and pretty good looking too.. Nick stopped in his walk down the stairs. Did he just think that ?

He gave his head a short shake, grabbed some crisps from the kitchen and made his way upstairs again. He was about to open the door when he heard a soft singing.

".._'cause all this time I've felt this way, but I could never find the words to saaaay_ .."

Apparently Jeff had found his Hurts CD. He didn't listen to it much, but he knew every song by heart.

"Hurts fan ?" Nick asked when he came in.

Jeff immediately stopped singing and if Nick wasn't mistaken, the top of his ears turned a bit red. "Yeah. They're really good. I'm glad someone is actually able to get some good music on the radio."

"Agreed." Nick nodded and threw a bag of crisps in Jeff's direction. "So you sing too, then ?"

Jeff shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Not really. I mean, I sing a lot, it's fun. But I don't _sing_ sing .."

"Well, that couldn't have been any more vague." Nick snickered. "But I know what you mean."

"Good." Jeff replied. Apparently he had put up a protective wall, which created another silence.

"So what brought you to live on the streets ? And why did you lie to my mother about your family ? I assume your mother's still alive, and your siblings ?" Nick asked, making sure it didn't sound too compulsive. He had been wondering about it since lunch.

Unfortunately for Nick, Jeff refused to answer and shook his head.

"Okay," Nick paused. "I assume that means you don't want to talk about it. Fine. I don't see why not because I'm basically giving you everything you need, a roof above your head, food, music, computer games, a friendship .."

Jeff snorted objurgatory. "Then be a friend and drop the subject."

Nick was about to shoot some pretty painful words back at the blonde, but then he noticed Jeff had tears in his eyes. Now _that_ was odd. "What's wrong ?" he asked softly, walking over to his bed.

Jeff shook his head again and quickly blinked away his tears. "I hope that was a rhetorical question because if I had to tell you everything that's wrong, I wouldn't be finished in a million years." He murmured.

Nick sat down next to Jeff and observed his face.

When Jeff noticed, his brows formed a frown. "Why are you staring at me ? Stop it."

"Because you're beautiful." Nick flapped out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands and stared anxiously at Jeff. He had no idea how this boy was going to react to this. Why did he have to be such a blabbermouth ?

Jeff snorted once again, but this time it was an incredulous one. "Whatever." He waved it away and turned his attention to Nick's mother's call from downstairs. "I think your sister's here." He stated before he jumped up from the bed. "Better go downstairs."

Nick followed the other boy downstairs and let out a relieved sigh. Jeff had practically waved everything away, he has probably forgotten it already. It did worry him that Jeff didn't believe it though. His reaction .. He honestly didn't believe it. Was he one of those insecure, hurt guys ? Nick couldn't tell, because Jeff had suddenly decided to throw up walls against everything that was too personal now. He seemed to have put on a mask.

When Nick reached the living room, his eyes lit up immediately. Lynn, his sister, stood in the middle of the living room, and ran up to him to hug the life out of him as soon as she noticed him. "Good to see you, Nicky !" she exclaimed happily.

On one side, Nick felt embarrassed about this. You know, Jeff watching and all.. But the other (stronger) side of him, reminded him it shouldn't matter what Jeff thought of him. He was just a stranger, someone he had offered a home for Christmas Day. His opinion didn't matter, and his sister actually did.

"Good to see you too, Lynn !" Nick mumbled and spit out some of Lynn's long hairs that had landed in his mouth when she embraced him.

"So," Lynn said when she let go of Nick, "who's this then ? Your boyfriend ?" she teased.

Nick gave her a that-is-in-no-way-amusing look and put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "This is Jeff. He's .. a friend of mine." He decided Jeff sort of was, right ?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She turned to Jeff. "Nice to meet you, Jeff. Merry Christmas !" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lynn." He gave a small smile and tried to hide his chattering teeth, but it was in vain because, of course, Nick noticed.

"Did you forget your blanket ?" he whispered to him.

Jeff replied with a nod and an almost apologetic "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll fix you another one." Nick smiled. "Next time just ask for it."

Fortunately, Lynn had already turned to her parents and was chit-chatting with them about her study and her job.

"She doesn't look pregnant." Jeff murmured silently when Nick wrapped another blanket around his shoulders.

Nick immediately hushed him. "I told you, you did _not_ hear about that. You never know how good my parents' hearing is. I don't want to risk her being rejected by the family."

"Sorry." This time Jeff really looked sorry. "I promise I won't bring it up again."

Nick's parents called them to Christmas dinner and the subject was forgotten.

After dinner, they unpacked their presents and everyone went their own way. That meant Nick's parents did whatever they usually did, Lynn went upstairs and Nick and Jeff hadn't decided what they were going to do yet and made their way up again.

"Look, Nick, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. It's just .. I never talk about things." Jeff said while Nick closed the door of his room.

"It's alright. There's no reason to come out of your comfort zone." Nick put on some music and sat down on his bed.

Jeff sat down next to him and played a little bit uncomfortable with his hands. "No, I don't see why you shouldn't know. Besides, with everything you're giving me, I think you have a right to know. If you still want to know, I'll tell you."

Nick shook his head. As much as he wanted to know, Jeff shouldn't feel forced to tell. "No, seriously Jeff, don't worry about it. It's okay if you want to keep your secrets. I don't want to-"

"I'll tell you !" Jeff cut him off. "I know you want to know, and it's alright."

Nick swallowed and bit his lip. "Fine. But please don't feel like you need to do this because of me. I'd feel terrible about myself."

"No, I want to tell you. In some way you've become some sort of a .. friend to me." He paused and played uncomfortably with his hands. "Anyways, you probably know my father died, and that's when it went wrong I think. My mother couldn't handle it, she started drinking and after a couple of weeks, the whole house was a mess and there wasn't any food or money left. I decided to start working myself, that's why I quit school, but it's really hard to find a decent job around here, and I couldn't make enough money. Then my mother got, well, really mad at me because she didn't have money to buy more of that poisonous rubbish alcohol. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. She was just .." he paused and stared at his hands, trying to show as less emotion as possible. "gone. She's still alive, but she's still slowly killing herself and she's not herself anymore. When she hit me, I realized it couldn't go on this way. I quickly brought my little sister and brother to my grandparents, but I went back and tried once more to sort things out with my mother. We had giant fight, and she kicked me out. I don't have anything now. No money for food, travelling or warmer clothes, no keys, no phone .. I'm just-" he looked up and stared Nick in the eyes. "I'm really glad you found me, okay ?"

After a couple of seconds, Nick lowered his gaze. "Yeah, me too." He said softly.

"I couldn't tell your parents. I was afraid they'd kick me out too. There's only this much I can take, and I'm actually desperate to stay here for a bit longer. I'm not asking for sympathy, god no, but I just wouldn't know what to do if I had to leave.." he paused for a second and frowned at his own stupidity. "And that was more than I intended to say."

Nick snickered. "Yeah, I know how you feel." Then he remembered the seriousness of this conversation and straightened his face. "You can stay as long as you want, okay ? And otherwise I'll come with you."

"Don't you dare."

They both smiled a bit awkwardly at each other until Nick lowered his gaze and stepped off the bed. "Since you're going to stay for a while, how about a shower ?"

Jeff looked semi-offended. "Do I smell that bad ?"

"I'm not answering that." Nick snickered. "Come on, I'll give you some new clothes too. I think my brother's clothes are perfect for you –besides his terrible taste in clothing. Honestly, he dresses like a lumberjack.."

"Thanks." This time Jeff smiled gratefully without faking it.

* * *

><p>Nick got Jeff some clean clothes as promised, Jeff showered, they played some board game with Nick's parents and sister, watched a Christmas classic and went to bed. Jeff had apparently put on his mask again and didn't open up for the rest of the evening.<p>

When Nick lay in bed, overthinking today, he was glad Jeff had been able to have some fun. It seemed like he didn't have that often. Nick had offered Jeff to let him sleep in his bed, but Jeff insisted he'd sleep on the couch and said he was glad they let him stay here and didn't want to take away any of Nick's luxury. Nick let it go and gave Jeff duvets, some extra blankets and a pillow.

Still, he liked the boy. He was pretty cool, a good gamer, had a lot in common with Nick, and he was sure that if Jeff let down his mask long enough, he was a really sweet person too.

Nick's train of thoughts was stopped by sleep, and it didn't take long before he snoozed in. But not for long, because after not more than an hour, he woke up from a sound.

The doorknob of his bedroom door moved and the door opened, a small beam of light fell into the room and was partly blocked by Jeff who poked his head through the crack. "Nick ? I'm really sorry to wake you up, honestly ! But do you happen to have another blanket ? I'm still freezing." He whispered, chattering his teeth a little.

"But Jeff, you've already got three blankets." Nick blinked against the light and rubbed his eyes.

Jeff entered the room and the thick cape of blankets that were wrapped around his shoulders, followed him into the room. "I know, but I'm not getting warm. I'm weird, I know, but I can't seem to get a decent body temperature again." He said quietly while he held the blankets tighter to his chest.

"Not even by the shower ?" Nick asked.

Jeff shook his head and looked a bit apologetic.

Nick tried to think of what to do. More blankets wouldn't help, and the heating was off at night. He sat upright as the solution came to him. "Then you'll sleep in my bed. It's warm already, and so am I. I'll sleep on the air mattress."

Jeff shook his head. "No, don't be crazy ! I'm already grateful I'm here, I got food, company and a roof above my head. I couldn't possibly-"

"Then we'll both sleep in my bed." Nick persevered. Jeff's eyes widened and he was about to protest, but Nick cut him off before he could get the first word out. "You know, you'll have your blankets, my bed's warm, I'm warm .. I'll be like a hot jar. And it fits easily." He got out of bed, walked towards Jeff and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the bed.

"No, Nick, you can't do this, this is your house, your family, _your_ bed !" Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed while Nick crept under the covers again.

"Don't be stupid, we can easily share a bed. Come on, and otherwise we'll both sleep on the air matress, and I bet that's quite less comfortable than my bed." Nick reached for the light switch on the wall next to his bed, and turned out the lights.

Jeff sighed. "Fine, if you insist .." he lay down next to Nick and curled up to a little ball. He jumped and almost let out a scream when Nick wrapped his arms around his waist, but Nick hushed him.

"Shoo, you idiot. You don't want to wake my parents, or they'll be extremely moody tomorrow. By the way, you don't mind me, do you ?"

Jeff relaxed and shook his head. "No, you're okay." He whispered while he wrapped his arms around Nick's and snuggled a bit deeper into the dark-haired boy. His bed really was warm, just like he had said. And so was his body.

"Gosh, you're _really_ cold." Nick stated.

"And you're _really_ hot." Jeff replied bluntly, not noticing the double meaning of the word 'hot'.

Nick didn't know how to reply to this, so he closed his eyes and started to snooze in until Jeff whispered again. "How come you can be this close to someone you've only just actually met ?"

"I don't know, Jeff." Nick whispered back, holding Jeff a bit closer. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it a bit, and for those who were wondering, there's probably one more chapter coming up.<strong>

**I'm not making any promises when, because I probably won't keep them if I did, but I've started it already.**


End file.
